It's My Life
by MiyukiWolfire
Summary: After a mission that almost leads to her death, Sakura realizes there are things she still wants to do before she dies.


A/N: I recently found a song that I haven't heard in forever, and am now totally in love with (Hint, hint, the title of this little ficlet). I've been meaning to write some Sakura/Naruto, just never got around to it, what with my Akatsuki stories going on. Aaaanyway, the song inspired me, so, here it is. No, in case you're wondering, it will not be a songfic, the song itself just happens to be the title.

For the sake of propriety, assume that at least three years have passed, making Sakura and Naruto nineteen. Sakura is now a Jounin, while Naruto is a Chuunin. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you get back to our regularly scheduled smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

---

Sakura flopped down on the soft grass and sighed. She had just gotten back from a week-long mission the night before, and, though she had gotten a good night's sleep, she found her energy still hadn't restored itself completely.

Her body ached dully, and she was decorated with many small cuts and bruises. The mission had been a routine A-rank; a village from a neighboring land needed help to settle an uprising. What Sakura hadn't counted on was the size of said uprising. It had taken six squads from Konoha, as well as the small amount of ninja the village had to finally put a stop to the rebellion.

No one had come out of the fray unscathed, and several ninja were in intensive care. Because of her training under Tsunade, Sakura had managed to keep anyone from dying, thankfully, though there were still many nasty injuries.

That morning when she'd woken up, Sakura had gone straight to Tsunade to see if there was anything she could do to help, but the Hokage had merely waved her away, telling the young Jounin that before she could help others, she needed to worry about her own well-being.

So, Sakura had come to her favorite place in Konoha: ironically, the meadow where she and Ino had first become friends. She often came here when she wanted to think; the scent of the many different flowers comforted and relaxed her, allowing her to work out her problems.

And today, she had a lot of problems to work through. The mission had reminded her that, though she did usually have the upper hand in a battle thanks to her knowledge of healing jutsu, she was still human, and therefore, could still be killed quite easily. There were so many things she still wanted to do in her life; she couldn't die yet. She had never even had a lover!

Coloring slightly at this confession, Sakura lay back in the fragrant grass and stared up at the sky.

. . . Or tried to. Instead of the soft blue she had expected, her vision was blocked by a mass of spiky blonde hair. The hair was soon followed by a black headband, then familiar blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan, how are you doing? Kakashi-sensei told me that you were back from your mission. I looked for you in the hospital, but Granny Tsunade told me she had given you the day off," Naruto said, peering down at her. Sakura could see worry in his gaze.

She couldn't help but smile at her longtime friend. Under any other circumstances, she would have been annoyed that someone had bothered her. Normally when she came to the meadow, it meant that she wanted to be alone. But now, she found that the sight of the loudmouthed young man comforted her.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm fine. Just a lot of bumps and bruises," she told him as he sat down beside her, legs crossed. Sakura sat up and propped her head up on one hand, her elbow resting on one knee.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw how stiff her movements were. "You're still in pain, aren't you?" He moved closer to her and began to rub her shoulders gently.

Sakura's eyes closed and she sighed. "That feels nice. Where did you learn to do that?"

Naruto smiled slightly as his fingers danced across her stiff shoulders, deftly working out the knots while avoiding any still-tender bruises. People had often complimented him on his massaging abilities. "Oh, just something I picked up while I was training with Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya had often made Naruto massage his shoulders after a long day on the road. He insisted that it was training, but Naruto had always had a sneaking suspicion he was being taken advantage of. But, whenever he confronted the lecherous sage about it, Jiraiya had only laughed and told him he was being ridiculous.

Naruto had to admit though - however grudgingly- that all those hours of relaxing tense shoulders had built up the muscles in his arms, and his stamina. Plus, it never hurt to know how to give a good massage.

As Sakura felt herself relax beneath his touch, she began to wonder something.

"Say, Naruto? Do you ever wonder what would happen if . . . if you died before you got to do certain things?" she asked, turning her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She felt his hands pause.

"What kind of things?" he asked. Sakura almost sweatdropped. Trust Naruto to need everything spelled out for him.

"Well, you know . . . Lots of things." She turned her head back around so that he wouldn't see the blush that spread across her face. "I mean, we're not even twenty yet. What if we die before we even . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Naruto moved himself so that he was in front of her. "Sakura-chan, what are you trying to say?" He could tell something weighed heavily on her mind, though he didn't know what it was.

Finally, her composure snapped. "I don't want to die a virgin!" she said, looking him square in the eye. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted saying them. She had just told Naruto her most carefully guarded secret.

But it wasn't her fault, Inner Sakura reasoned. She had given Naruto lots of hints, but he hadn't seen them. Coming right out and saying it was the only way to get her point across with this guy.

Still, that knowledge did little to soothe the fierce blush that spread across her skin. At least Naruto had the grace to assume a faint tinge of red too, though his color was far less noticeable than hers.

"Sakura-chan . . . I . . . uh . . ." he stammered. What were you supposed to say in a situation like this?

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his lack of a response. Was he . . . ? "Naruto, you _are_ a virgin, aren't you?" Her voice had taken on a growling tone. If he had lost his virginity before her, she would murder him!

"Of course I am!" he said defensively. There was only one person he wanted to give his virginity to, and she was sitting right next to him. Relaxing slightly, he asked, "So . . . what brought this on?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment, suddenly somber again. "We're ninja. Every day we put our lives on the line for the safety of our village. I chose this life willingly, so I can't really complain, but even so, there are things I still want to do. People who aren't ninja take things like marriage and the opportunity to have children for granted. For us, there's no guarantee that we'll even grow up, much less get married."

Naruto's brow furrowed. He had rarely seen Sakura so serious. This was really bothering her. "You can't think about those things. We knew the risks the moment we entered the Academy. Like you said, we chose this life ourselves. Of course, you could always take an early retirement-"

"No!" Sakura cut him off. "I love being a ninja, protecting my village, family, and friends. But just because we've been trained to fight, that doesn't mean we can't be killed."

Naruto sweatdropped. "You're kinda sending mixed messages here. You say that you don't want to quit, but . . ."

Sakura locked eyes with him, and in her eyes, he could see an emotion he couldn't identity. It was something he had never seen in her before. He noticed that it was similar to longing, but . . . there was something else mixed in.

"I just don't want to have any regrets," she said quietly.

"Neither do I," Naruto responded. Biting his lip, he leaned forward, watching Sakura's reaction carefully. He was expecting a swift blow to the face, but, to his surprise, nothing happened. _Why wasn't anything happening? _Usually if he got even half as close to her as he was now, she would beat him to within an inch of his life.

Slowly, softly, his lips brushed across hers in a fleeting kiss. He caught the faintest scent of the medicinal herbs she always carried with her, overlaid by the smell of her lilac shampoo. Together, it made for an intoxicating mixture.

As he was pulling away, Sakura's hand came out to grasp the front of his shirt and pull him back to her. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet. This time she initiated the kiss; making it more demanding.

Naruto wrapped his left arm around Sakura's back, pulling her closer to him. His right hand came up to cup her cheek gently. He deepened the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.

Sakura opened her mouth slightly, granting him entrance. His taste was unexpected; she thought he would taste like the ramen he was always bribing Iruka into buying for him. But no; he tasted like . . . How could she put it into words? The only think she could think of that even came close to describing it was the fierce heat of summer. But, beneath that, was the harsh chill of winter. Somehow, she knew what that was. The Kyuubi.

Naruto explored her mouth slowly, memorizing her taste. He'd dreamed of this for years. Even when Jiraiya had tried to set him up with the daughter of an innkeeper, or some other girl they met on the road, Naruto stubbornly refused, saying that he wasn't interested in any other girls. He had never told Jiraiya who he was interested in, but he knew the sage had probably figured it out long ago.

Finally- though it seemed like only an instant- Sakura broke the kiss. Her breathing was ragged, and her cheeks were flushed; not from embarrassment this time, but something else. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked.

Naruto grinned. "You can't hang around Konoha's number one pervert for three years without learning a few things." Truth be told, that was actually the first time he'd had an opportunity to use what he'd learned, but he had to admit, he was pleased with the results.

Sakura pulled away slightly. "How'd you learn them?" She flicked him lightly on the nose. "He didn't make you go spying with him, did he?"

"He tried, but I always told him no." He decided not to tell her how badly he was tempted to go; that little kernel of information surely wouldn't bode well for his health. "But he did make me read over the drafts of his Icha Icha novels."

Sakura blanched. Those books that Kakashi constantly had his nose buried in were legendary for their . . . provocative nature. Though she had never touched one herself, she knew what they contained. If Naruto had read those, who knew what he was capable of. She had to quell a delicious shiver that threatened to run up her spine at that thought.

She stopped suddenly. How long had she thought of Naruto like that? As more than just a friend? _Did she love him? _That kiss had certainly ignited a fire within her, there was no denying that. But was that fire from a true affection towards him, or just a desire for someone who could help her relieve an itch that needed scratching?

No, if it was the latter, she would've lost her virginity long ago. She had been waiting for the right person. Now the question was, was that person Naruto?

Inner Sakura sure seemed to think so. She had been cheering wildly ever since Naruto had first kissed her.

Once more, Naruto leaned forward, but this time Sakura stopped him. "I think we should go somewhere else. If anyone were to see us, it would cause some awkward questions."

Naruto stood up, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her to her feet. "My apartment. No one will bother us there."

Sakura swallowed hard, her heartbeat steadily increasing. This was it. There was no turning back now. She noticed that Naruto still hadn't let go of her hand.

In a single fluid motion, they leapt away from the meadow, heading back for the village.

---

Landing on the porch just outside of his door, Naruto dropped Sakura's hand. Fishing around in his pocket for the key, he pulled it out and unlocked the door.

He opened it and stood aside, letting Sakura enter first. Closing the door behind them, he locked it, then turned to look at Sakura.

She was standing in the middle of the room, one hand tapping her thigh nervously, while the other was still. Even as he watched, the fidgeting stopped, and she took a deep breath.

Naruto went over to her and put his hands on her upper arms. He would feel her shaking slightly, tremors so small he thought at first he imagined them. "Sakura-chan, if you don't want to-"

He was cut off as Sakura pressed a single finger to his mouth.

"I know, Naruto. You would never force me to do something I didn't want to do. But the thing is, I _want _to do this. But only with you. You're the one, Naruto. You've always been the one; I was just too blind to see it until now. I used to think I was in love with Sasuke . . ." she saw him flinch at these words, ". . . but I was wrong. He was never there for me. But you were. Even as kids in the Academy, you were there. I know over the years I've treated you badly, and I intend to make up for every bruise I've ever given you, if you'll let me."

By the time she had finished speaking, Naruto felt like his heart would explode. It was hurting, but in a way that felt good, if that was possible.

How long had he dreamed about hearing those words? Okay, maybe not _exactly _those words, but something along those lines. The point was, the unrequited love he had felt for over seven years was now being returned.

Sakura stepped forward and rested her hands on his chest. His arms went around her and she tucked her head under his chin. She fit perfectly; he was exactly a head taller than she was. A smile crossed her face at this; she used to be taller than him, back when they were still Genin.

Naruto's left hand stayed wrapped around her back, but his right hand came up to tilt her chin up. She smiled at him, and he bent down to kiss her.

Her hands moved to the zipper on his jacket. Slowly, she pulled the little triangle of metal down, revealing the thin black shirt he wore underneath.

His hands left her for a moment to shrug the black and orange jacket off.

Sakura broke the kiss, taking Naruto's hands and walking backwards towards his bed. When she felt the soft mattress hit the back of her legs, she stopped, then crawled onto it, bracing herself on her knees.

She took one of his hands and brought it up to the neckline of her trademark red shirt. At his questioning gaze, she nodded once and smiled encouragingly.

His mouth suddenly dry, Naruto grasped the zipper and pulled it down slowly. He saw that she wore bindings underneath her shirt.

He was tempted to take the shirt off completely, but refrained, worrying that it might seem like he was rushing her. It would be better to let Sakura set the pace; that way, she could back out any time she wanted to.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, baring the sensitive skin of her throat to him. She hoped this would get a response from the Kyuubi; the baring of the throat was the ultimate form of submission.

Even without the prodding from the demon fox within him - though that deep rumbling voice was coaxing him on from deep within his mind - Naruto knew what Sakura was asking for. He leaned forward, taking his hand from her back and sliding it inside her shirt, back to its original location. His mouth hovered over her neck for a moment, and he took the time to inhale her scent.

Sakura could feel his breath on her neck, and it made her body tingle. What was he waiting for? She was giving him a clear invitation. Her hands came up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer, urging him on.

She inhaled sharply as he fastened his mouth over the heated skin. Carefully, he bit down, making her shiver. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his tongue began tracing patterns on her skin. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel it all over her body. With only what he read in books to guide him, Naruto was surprisingly good at what he was doing. Either he had natural talent at this, or those books were more detailed than she thought.

Gently, Naruto lowered her down onto the bed, then knelt over her, one leg on either side of her hips.

Sakura removed her hands from his shoulders after she had lay back completely, and Naruto broke away from her. Raising back up slightly, she took off her shirt and tossed it aside. She reached up and pulled Naruto's own shirt over his head, and it quickly joined hers on the floor. Running her hands gently over his chest, she marveled at the fact that he didn't have a single scar on him, despite the many wounds he had gotten, some of which would have killed anyone else. But the Kyuubi had always healed him cleanly every time.

Naruto braced himself on one hand and began tugging at the knot that held the bindings on Sakura's chest closed. He fumbled with it for a moment, making Sakura wonder if she should help him.

But finally, it came undone, and Sakura's breath quickened as Naruto began pulling the bandages out from under her. Once he got to the final layer covering her, he stopped. "Is it okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked. She hadn't stopped him yet, which was a good sign, but he wanted to be absolutely sure before continuing. He didn't want to scare her.

"It's fine," she said breathlessly. Her body had been on fire from the moment he had kissed her. At this point, all she wanted was for him to relieve the ache that had been slowly building within her.

Pulling the final layer of bandages off of her, he folded them up and set them aside. He leaned forward, placing a kiss in the center of her collarbone. Slowly, he trailed down to the center of her chest. He used his right hand to squeeze her left breast gently, making her sigh and close her eyes.

Hesitantly, he moved his mouth to her other breast, kissing it a few times before closing his mouth over the peak and swirling his tongue around it.

Sakura's back arched and the fingers of one hand dug into the sheets beneath her.

Naruto's hand left off its ministrations and trailed down her side. Undoing the buckles on her skirt, he pulled it off, leaving her clad only in her black shorts. At this point, he pulled away from her and slid his own pants off, leaving him in his own shorts.

He came back to her and lay down on his side against her. Propping himself up on one elbow, he kissed her briefly, his right hand trailing down her stomach.

Sakura's body began to tremble slightly as she felt his hand get closer to her center. Her eyes closed and she held her breath. His touch was setting her on fire.

Just before he reached the place she so wanted, he stopped. Her eyes opened and she propped herself up on her elbows. "What are you doing? Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I just want you to be sure about this. I don't want you to do something you'll wind up regretting later," Naruto told her.

Sakura blinked once, then reached out and ran her fingers gently over the whisker-like markings on his face. "I'm not going to regret this, Naruto." She pulled him down to her, kissing him.

Her ran his hands down over the fabric of her shorts and over her center, making her moan into the kiss. After a moment, she felt him slip her shorts off. She broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck.

Naruto pulled away slightly and ran his eyes over her body. Unlike him, she was covered in scars. Most of them had been healed to near invisibility, but there were a couple that were still noticeable, like the one on her stomach where Sasori had stabbed her back when she was fifteen.

Sakura looked up at him. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Naruto kissed her forehead. "I just wanted to see you. Can't blame me for that, right?" Not giving her time to respond, he slid a single finger inside of her, making her gasp and arch her back.

No one else had ever touched her there, and she found the sensation to be more pleasurable than when she did it herself. A second finger soon joined the first and Naruto built up a steady rhythm. His thumb brushed over the little bundle of nerves and Sakura arched her back again, her fingers digging into the blankets.

Sakura winced slightly as a third finger was added. Naruto slowed down his pace for a moment, letting her get used to the intrusion.

After a moment, he felt her relax and resumed moving inside of her. Sakura writhed beneath him as he brushed up against the hidden spot within her.

Before long, he felt her inner muscles begin to ripple around his fingers. A shiver ran through Sakura as she reached her peak.

Withdrawing from her, Naruto slowly licked his fingers clean, making Sakura blush. He leaned down and kissed her; she could taste herself on him.

Without breaking the kiss, Naruto finished undressing and positioned himself between her thighs. Sakura watched him calmly, not moving. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He would let her control this part.

Repositioning herself on her knees above him, she slowly lowered herself down, wincing as he pressed against her barrier. Biting her lip, she went down completely in one quick motion, crying out quietly.

She sat there for a moment, getting used to the feeling. Soon, she began to move slowly. Naruto's hands rested on her hips, gently guiding her. The Kyuubi inside him was ordering him to take control, but her stubbornly refused, knowing it would be better to let Sakura do it. They were both new to this, but she couldn't hurt him. If he wasn't careful, he would cause her unneeded pain, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Picking up a steady rhythm, the pain Sakura felt was soon replaced by pleasure. Her confidence grew, and she pushed him backwards onto his back, bending down over him for a kiss. Naruto smiled as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He could feel his climax building, but held off. He'd be damned if he left her unsatisfied.

Before long, Sakura felt the coil in her lower stomach begin to grow. It would tighter and tighter, finally snapping. She threw her head back and gasped as she climaxed.

Naruto found his own release a moment later.

Sakura rolled off of him and snuggled up against his side; his arm settling around her. She closed her eyes and smiled. This was where she belonged. This was where she had _always_ belonged. With that thought still resonating in her mind, she looked up at him.

"Naruto? I love you."

He blinked down at her, then smiled. "I've wanted to hear you say those words for years, Sakura-chan. I love you, too." He pulled the covers over them and hugged her tighter.

Closing his eyes, he fell into a contended sleep, Sakura curled up beside him.


End file.
